Un regalo diferente
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [UA][SxS][TERMINADO] A veces al universo le gusta divertirse y que mejor que hacerlo con dos personas completamente distraidas.


_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI **__**AUTORÍA**_

**UN REGALO DIFERENTE**

Ahí estaba ella, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, hablando de manera jovial con aquel señor que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, a veces resulta frustrante que pueda ser tan inocente. Toma la orden de ese hombre y ahora le toca a una chica con uniforme escolar. Aún quedan tres personas por delante de mí, para poder disfrutar de esos pocos minutos de charla, luego sentarme en alguna mesa vacía, sacar el iPad y ponerme a dibujar cualquier cosa, ahí estaré como dos horas hasta que ella se tenga que ir a casa.

Llevo viniendo a este café desde hace dos años, el mismo tiempo que ella lleva trabajando aquí, mi teléfono comienza a vibrar, lo sacó de mi bolsillo y decido no contestar, vuelve a ser Meiling la que está llamando. Hoy no quiero hablar con casi nadie, y definitivamente no quiero hablar con ella, seguramente hoy me habrá preparado algún tipo de reunión y a mi no me apetece ser sociable.

—Hola… —escuchó que me dice su dulce voz.

—Hola… —sonrío, no puedo creer que tenga unos ojos tan hermosos.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Sí, pero como hoy es una fecha especial, pediré una porción de tarta de chocolate.

—Se puede saber porque es una fecha especial? —pregunta mientras escribe mi nombre en el vaso que usará para servir mi bebida.

—Acércate… —le digo.

Ella se queda viéndome un poco sorprendida por lo que le pido, pero luego sonríe y acerca su rostro un poco más hacia mi, gira un poco la cara y yo me acercó para susurrarle en la oreja.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Trato de decir esas palabras con lentitud, trato de que aquel acercamiento dure muchísimo más, puedo percibir su suave fragancia a cerezas. El momento en que vuelve a su lugar un dolor se instala en mi pecho. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta con sus ojos un poco abiertos por la noticia.

—Sí.

—Entonces —sonríe— esta vez invita la casa.

—¿Qué? No, no, por favor. Esta no era mi intención.

—No te preocupes. De haberlo sabido con anticipación hubiera podido darte un regalo de verdad.

—No tienes porque preocuparte —me siento realmente apenado.

—Un cliente tan fiel como tú debe ser consentido debes en cuando. Así que tú siéntate y ya te llevo todo lo que has pedido.

—Gracias.

Me alejó del mostrador caminando despacio, mi mente me grita que este es el momento, que debo hacerlo, que le pida una cita, pero mi corazón ahora mismo está tan satisfecho con ese pequeño acercamiento que creo que me sentiré feliz por lo que queda de año o de vida incluso.

Me siento en mi lugar habitual, saco el iPad de mi mochila, el lápiz digital y lo que no puede faltarme los audífonos, pero mi mano sale vacía, no puede ser, yo siempre soy muy precavido y estoy completamente seguro de que los audífonos estaban en mi mochila, pero recuerdo que ayer los saque para poder escuchar algo de música antes de dormir, lamentablemente mis audifonos de emergencia se malograron hace algunos días atras y no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar otros.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, no puede ser posible, no puedo salir ahora mismo en busca de un par de audífonos, y me da mucha vergüenza pedirlos prestados a ella, sería tentar mi suerte demasiado en este día, pero que tal si...

—¿Todo bien? —escucho que dice una voz por mi lado derecho.

Levantó la cabeza y la veo a ella con una bandeja pequeña, sus ojos con un extraño brillo y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Nada importante— respondo.

—¿Seguro? Si se trata de una invasión zombie, te puedo asegurar de que sería la mejor opción— coloca mi bebida sobre la mesa y luego la porción de tarta de chocolate—, ¿realmente no te puedo ayudar en nada?

Me encuentro con su mirada, podría nadar en ese mar de color verde por toda una eternidad, no sé qué es lo que me gusta más, que sean de mi color favorito o que simplemente pueda estar tan cerca de su rostro, que casi siento su respiración.

—¿Eh? —es lo único que logro decir.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, solo tienes que decirmelo— me guiña un ojo, me sonrie.

—Bueno… —dudo un segundo—, yo necesito unos audífonos, para poder escuchar música...

—Ah— dice ella sonriendo más, aleja su rostro del mío y el dolor en mi pecho vuelve a hacer acto de presencia—, bueno…

Antes de que pueda oír su respuesta la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra en el establecimiento una chica de cabello negro caoba, piel blanca como la nieve, lleva unas gafas de sol, no logro entender el porqué hasta que noto que tiene un acompañante de cuatro patas.

—Dame unos minutos, creo que sé cómo puedo ayudarte.

La veo alejarse directamente hacia la recién llegada, levanta la mano a modo de saludo y luego se acerca a ella para tomarla del brazo y con mucha delicadeza guiarla hacia una mesa, la ayuda a sentarse y luego veo que le susurra algo al oído, lo que provoca que la otra chica sonria, se aleja y camina hacia detrás del mostrador, donde comienza a moverse por todos lados.

He decidido concentrarme en mis asuntos, he abierto la aplicación de dibujo, he comenzado a hacer trazos, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he dibujado, lo guardo y vuelvo a tener la pantalla en blanco. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es ella la protagonista de mis sueños, mi musa inspiradora, siempre termino dibujando el rostro de Sakura.

Cuando levanto la cabeza me percato de que Sakura está conversando con aquella chica, parecen tener una conversación muy interesante, algunas veces ella le toca la mano o simplemente se le queda viendo. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta que somos los únicos clientes.

Regreso mi atención a la tableta y esta vez me concentro para lograr dibujar otra cosa, el dibujo se va haciendo prácticamente solo, por no decir que mi modelo es muy buena, de pronto siento que una mano se posa sobre mi hombro derecho, provoca que de un pequeño salto en mi lugar, pero logró mantener la compostura y tener el valor para fijarme de quien se trata.

—¿Te asuste? —pregunta Sakura con fingida inocencia.

—Un poco— admito.

—Bueno, no era mi intención, pero venía a darte esto— me extiende una pequeña caja negra—, espero te sean útiles.

Recibo la cajita y la abro, dentro hay perfectamente acomodados unos audífonos de color rosa pastel, los sacó de la caja y noto un detalle aún más interesante, en la parte de los auriculares a modo de adorno tiene unas cerezas.

—Sé que no parecen muy de tu estilo, pero los de emergencia que son más normales se me rompieron hace unos días. Solo puedo ofrecerte esos para salir del apuro.

—¿También llevas audífonos de emergencia?

—¿Y quién no?

—Buena respuesta.

—Gracias.

—Oye...

—Sakura…— me quedo observandola—, puedes llamarme Sakura.

—Bueno, tu puedes decirme Syaoran...

—Bien...

—Lo que te quería decir era que...

—¿Sakura? —escucho que llama una voz femenina.

—Ahí voy— respondió Sakura con voz clara—. Dame un minuto...

—Si, no te preocupes.

La veo caminar hasta la otra persona que está en el establecimiento, me da la espalda y la veo solo gesticular con los brazos un poco, luego se hace a un lado y la otra chica se pone de pie, agarra la correa de su perro guía y es acompañada por Sakura a la salida. Ambas intercambian unas cuantas palabras antes de abrazarse y por fin despedirse.

Sakura rápidamente limpia los restos de vajilla y regresa a mi lugar.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —pregunta de pie al lado de la silla vacía.

—Claro...

—Estabas por decir algo— dice ella mientras se sienta—, ¿que era lo que ibas a decirme?

—Lo he olvidado— admito.

—Bueno, cuando lo recuerdes asegurate de decirmelo.

—Sí.

—Entonces Syaoran ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Soy vicepresidente de una empresa dedicada a producir películas.

—Interesante… pues yo simplemente tengo una cadena de cafeterías, todas con el mismo estilo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por la chica de hace un momento?

—¿Tomoyo?

—Sí.

—Es mi prima y es actriz, es conocida como doble D.

—¿Doble D?

—Diva Daidouji.

—Estás de broma.

—No. Realmente es ella, ahora mismo se está preparando para un papel, y cuando lo hace le gusta hacerlo a lo grande. Ya se ha ganado muchos problemas por hacer eso, pero no tiene remedio. Le gusta el espectáculo, así que ella misma es todo un espectáculo. ¿Quieres su teléfono?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —me tapo la boca al darme cuenta de mi error—, lo que quería decir era...

—No te preocupes, la verdad es que mayormente siempre me rechazan el número de mi prima, parece que es un poco intimidante. Volviendo a lo más importante ¿tienes algún hobby?

—¿Hobby? Supongo que podría decir que dibujar, escuchar musica y ver películas.

—Yo era buena en los deportes en la primaria y secundaria, actualmente podría decirse que mi sofá y Netflix son mis mejores amigos.

—Das la impresión de ser alguien mucho más sociable, te imaginaba todas las noches con algún plan.

—Eso se acabo hace como dos años, cuando decidí empezar esta aventura de la cafetería. Deje de lado una carrera de artes plásticas, un compromiso, mi familia, lo deje todo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es una larga historia.

—A mi me gustan las historias y además hoy tengo mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sakura terminó de contarme su historia e igualmente yo la mía, el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, era hora de que ella cerrara el negocio y de que yo enfrentará a Meiling antes de que mandara a buscarme por toda la ciudad.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde— dije.

—Un poco sí— Sakura mira el reloj que hay en la pared—, me quedaría conversando, pero tengo que cumplir con un compromiso, he quedado con una amiga y mañana bueno, ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer mañana.

—Te irás a visitar a tus padres.

—La verdad que lo he estado postergando mucho, aunque hemos arreglado un poco las cosas, eso no quiere decir que a veces no sienta que siguen pensando que pueden controlar mi vida.

—¿Pero porque planeas quedarte un poco más de lo necesario?

—Porque tengo que resolver muchos asuntos— sonríe.

—Si bueno— comienzo a guardar el iPad y las demás cosas, al final no he dibujado, no he tomado mi café y mucho menos he tocado la tarta de chocolate.

—Puedo ponerla en un envase para llevar— me dice Sakura.

—Te lo agradecería.

—Regreso en unos minutos.

Sakura toma el plato y se aleja hasta el mostrado, ahí la veo trastear y luego reaparece con una pequeña caja de cartón.

—Aquí tienes— me extiende la caja—, ábrela cuando estés lejos de aquí— me dice.

—¿Que has puesto dentro? ¿alguna bomba?

—No— ella sonríe—, solo es un regalo de mi parte, y quisiera que lo vieras cuando ya estas a una distancia prudencial.

—Bueno— acepto de mala gana—, esto es tuyo— le extiendo la caja que contiene sus audífonos—, al final no los he usado.

—Puedes quedartelos si quieres y usarlos como audífonos de emergencia.

—Vaya par de raros que somos— digo guardando la caja en mi mochila.

—Te acompaño a la salida— me ofrece.

—Si, claro...

No sé qué decir, no sé si preguntarle por la fecha de su regreso o darle las gracias por su compañía durante una gran parte del día de hoy, y que solo eso ya ha sido para mí el mejor regalo que alguién me pudiera dar. Al final llegamos a la puerta y no he dicho nada, ella la abre y yo me quedo de pie debajo del umbral, pensando en si debería decir algo o si simplemente debería despedirme como si mañana fuera a volver a verla.

—Ha sido bonito hablar contigo— me dice.

—Me gustaría repetirlo— digo sin pensarlo mucho, luego me arrepiento.

—A mi también, espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

—Lo mismo digo, bueno, supongo que debo desearte un buen viaje— siento un nudo en mi garganta.

—Que lo pases bien por el resto del día, aún puedes recibir más regalos.

—Ya he recibido el mejor de todos…

—¿En serio? —dice Sakura acercándose a mí.

—Sí.

—Syaoran… lo siento por esto.

Mientras trato de entender sus palabras todo pasa deprisa, muy deprisa. Sakura acorta la distancia rápidamente y de un segundo a otro siento sus labios sobre los míos, es un contacto muy simple, simplemente labios contra labios, aún así me siento levitar, miles de fuegos artificiales estallan dentro de mí, pero no me dura mucho, ella separa sus labios de los míos.

—Adiós— susurra para luego salir corriendo hacia algún lugar de la cafetería.

—Sakura— digo estirando mi brazo tratando de sostenerla, pero solo agarro aire.

Escucho sus pisadas, quiero ir detrás de ella y decirle tantas cosas, pero quizá no sea lo correcto, realmente no sé qué hacer, así que prefiero hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el principio. Iré a casa, soportare la reunión que seguramente ha preparado Meiling, dormiré y mañana temprano me iré a plantar en el aeropuerto hasta ver a Sakura y aclarar las cosas. Giro el cartel de "abierto" a "cerrado" y luego cierro la puerta detrás de mí, camino hasta la estación de autobús y agradezco que no se demore mucho en llegar, apenas logro sentarme abro el paquete que me dio Sakura, la tarta está perfectamente protegida, dentro hay un pequeño pedazo de papel que sacó para poder leer, hay algo escrito de manera impecable, con solo leer las dos primeras líneas me pongo de pie y me bajo del bus, tengo que regresar a la cafetería, debo hablar con ella.

No tengo tiempo de esperar el otro bus, así que comienzo a caminar con prisa, pero no es suficiente, debo darme más prisa, ser más rápido. Llevo el papel y la caja en la mano, así que todo eso lo meto en la mochila, una vez que tengo todo asegurado, comienzo a correr, debo darme prisa antes de que ella deje la cafetería. Mis músculos empiezan a quejarse por el esfuerzo, pero no dejo de repetirme en mi mente "no te detengas", después de veinte minutos corriendo me encuentro ante la puerta de la cafetería de Sakura, las luces ya están apagadas, pero no importa, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, extiendo la mano para agarrar el pomo y girarlo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la puerta se abre y ante mi tengo a Sakura, tiene una expresión triste en el rostro, y los ojos rojos, ¿ha llorado?

—¿Syaoran? —dice con voz ronca.

—Yo, me había ido, pensando que mañana te podría interceptar en el aeropuerto, pero en el bus he leido lo que me has escrito, no lo he leido todo, pero me han bastado dos líneas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir Sakura, que llevo viniendo a esta cafetería por dos años, después de los primeros seis meses me di cuenta que la razón principal por la que escogía venir aquí eras tú. Llevo preguntándome durante todo el día como es que aún no me animaba a pedirte una cita.

Sé que puede sonar loco, pero creo que estoy locamente enamorado de tí, no sé como demostrarlo, pero no me cabe duda, yo te amo Sakura— doy un paso hacia ella—, y solo necesito una respuesta por tu parte para seguir con esto o simplemente desistir.

—¿Tu crees en el destino? —me pregunta mientras camina un paso hacia mí.

—Sí— respondo.

—Hace exactamente cuatro años, igual un trece de Julio, me encontraba completamente insegura de lo que debía hacer con mi vida, me encontraba de viaje de placer en China, según yo me iba a tomar un tiempo para buscar respuestas, pero lo que encontré fueron más preguntas, ese día estaba tan perdida con mi pensamientos, que terminé perdiéndome en las calles también, al final termine llorando sentada en una banca, me hubiera pasado ahí bastante tiempo de no haber sido porque alguien se acercó a mi lado y me ofrecio un cafe, no me pidio explicaciones de porqué estaba llorando o que pasaba, simplemente se sento a mi lado y me ofrecio un cafe. Yo grabe a fuego el rostro de esa persona en mi mente, me jure a mi misma que si el universo quería que volviera a ver a esa persona haría todo lo posible por darle las gracias, un simple gesto me había quitado todas las dudas.

—No puede ser… tú… tú…

—Soy yo, aquella chica que lloraba desconsolada, a la que le ofreciste un café y después acompañaste a la estación de metro. Desde que te vi cruzar la puerta de la cafetería te deje mensajes ocultos en la base de los vasos, pero creo que sí puede haber alguien más despistado que yo.

—Por Dios— levanto la mirada al cielo—, el universo me acaba de jugar la broma más grande.

—¿Aún así mantienes tus palabras?

—Claro que sí— me acerco más a ella, nuestros rostros están a una corta distancia—, tu eres un regalo diferente…

—Nosotros somos un regalo diferente...

N.A.: Esta historia la planeaba subir por el cumpleaños de Syaoran, pero se me pasaron los días y al final no pude escribir mucho, espero le guste a alguien, perdón si es que hay alguna falla ortográfica o de redacción, pero no he tenido tiempo de pulir mucho la historia.

PS. Parece que ya estoy de regreso.


End file.
